marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-199999)
, ; formerly Loki (mind-controlled) | Relatives = Laura Barton (wife), Cooper Barton (son), Lila Barton (daughter), Nathaniel Barton (son) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = Hot Toys's Official Artwork | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ashley Miller; Mark Prostosevich; Zak Stentz | First = | HistoryText = Clint Barton developed exceptional marksmanship skills at some point in his life and used these to great effect in the military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In one of his missions he was tasked to carry out the assassination of a Russian agent codenamed "Black Widow". Instead of killing her though, he opted to let her live, and developed a lasting partnership with her that continued through bringing her in to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor's Hammer Some time later freakish atmospheric events, followed by the discovery of an immovable hammer in an impact crater, saw him deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object. Soon after his deployment, an intruder broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the mysterious hammer. Barton responded to the alarms by collecting a compound bow and claiming a high vantage point suspended from a crane. Despite making several radio transmissions warning that the intruder was reaching the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, forcing him to let his target go. Under Loki's Influence His mission complete in New Mexico, Barton was then assigned to guard the Tesseract at a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. When it began emitting increased levels of gamma radiation the entire facility was placed on high alert and most staff were evacuated, while Barton and a few others remained as rearguard for as long as they could. The emissions proved to be a precursor to the unexpected appearance of Loki, who had used it to reach Earth extradimensionally. Barton and the other guards were quickly overpowered and Barton was promptly enslaved into Loki's service. For a time, Barton served Loki as a guard, enforcer, and assassin, completely without volition. When Loki was incarcerated in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Barton led a commando raid against the vessel to extricate him, as well as to directly add to the chaos that Loki was seeding within his enemies. The attack drew him into direct conflict with Black Widow, his staunchest ally, who both bested him in close quarters and was able to free him from Loki's influence through what she later euphemistically called "cognitive recalibration" when she struck a hard blow to his head that helped to dislodge Loki's hold over him. Battle for New York Upon recovering from the ordeal, Barton vowed to put Loki down, going so far as to propose an arrow to the Asgardian's eye socket. To that end he willingly grabbed his equipment and offered to pilot Captain America and Black Widow to Loki's location, which had been determined as New York City. Once there, the trio formed up with Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner (the Hulk), and Tony Stark (Iron Man), to fight Loki together. The group quickly found themselves embroiled in a battle for New York City against a huge invasion force of Chitauri that Loki had summoned using the Tesseract. Barton, now operating under the pseudonym of "Hawkeye" initially fought the alien warriors on the streets before switching to a higher vantage point atop a high-rise building to snipe at the alien air support. At one point he even took a shot at Loki, and although the aim was true, Loki simply snatched the arrow from the air before it struck. Hawkeye had planned in advance however, and had rigged the arrow with an explosive head that knocked Loki's transport out of the sky. When he ran out of arrows and with a squadron of Chitauri bearing down on him, he grabbed an arrow from a deceased alien and used it to grapple into the building below for cover. When the battle was over Hawkeye and the others parted company. He and Agent Romanoff returned to the service of S.H.I.E.L.D. until the next time the world would call on the Avengers. | Powers = | Abilities = Clinton Barton is a skilled marksman with an exceptional ability in archery. His aim is such that he is able to send an arrow into a moving targets with pin point accuracy. He possesses an intuitive aptitude for targeting that is reflected highly in his ability to hit distant targets, and is also useful in identifying and tracking one target among many. He is a competent martial artist, and fights with a style that occasionally employs his bow as a melee weapon in addition to his more conventional attacks. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Hawkeye's ranged combat superiority is severely restricted by the limited supply of ammunition he can keep with him. | Equipment = Trick arrow quiver: Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from a control on his bow, he can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. | Transportation = | Weapons = Collapsible Recurve bow: The bow is capable of folding on itself (most likely for either easier transport, concealment, or both) that can be quickly snapped into its 'armed' form. It has a selector and transmitter that allows Hawkeye to control his mechanical quiver so that he can acquire certain arrows from it. It also has a laser sight. Compound bow (formerly): Used when in New Mexico. | Notes = * Jeremy Renner portrays Clint Barton in Marvel's The Avengers and in a cameo appearance in Thor. Renner will return as Hawkeye in Avengers: Age of Ultron. | Trivia = * The cinematic version of Clint Barton resembles the Ultimate version of Hawkeye more so than the mainstream version. * Hawkeye appeared in early drafts of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. He would've been featured in an scene set between Captain America's escape from the Triskelion and his arrival to the hospital to retrieve the USB stick. Hawkeye would have confronted Captain America in the outskirts of Washington D.C., with both of them closing in on each other. After Cap took down Hawkeye, he would have realized Clint was trying to trick S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint would've alerted Rogers that his uniform had a tracking device, and would've asked Steve to punch him to make the fight look real, as there was a Quinjet hovering above where they were watching the feedback back at S.H.I.E.L.D.. This scene would've been shot if there hadn't been a conflict with Jeremy Renner's schedule. *Clint and Natasha Romanoff were the only agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. history to not need an extraction team when they went on missions. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:Assassins Category:Archery Category:Barton Family